Lancer (Tamamo-no-Mae)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Lancer's True Name is Tamamo-no-Mae, an aspect of the sun goddess Amaterasu who acted as the courtesan of Emperor Toba, before being outed as a kitsune and slain by an enchanted arrow. Normally summoned as a Caster, she has been changed into a Lancer due to Scáthach altering her Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Goddess Metamorphosis and Everlasting Summer Sunlight Name: Lancer, Tamamo-no-Mae, Summer Tamamo-chan Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: At least 18 years old Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Bunrei of Amaterasu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Can ride any vehicle or animal with supernatural skill), Teleportation, Magecraft, Water Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can make men who see her fall madly in love with her through her Beach Flower skill), Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (Her Noble Phantasm deals additional damage against male targets), Hand-to-hand Combatant, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles), higher with Goddess Metamorphosis (Tremendously increases her power for a brief period of time) and Everlasting Summer Sunlight (While only a C-rank Noble Phantasm, it should be much stronger than her regular attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A rank in speed, thus enabling to easily keep up with most Servants of Chaldea) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her parasol, higher with magecraft and Everlasting Summer Sunlight Standard Equipment: Her parasol and various talismans Intelligence: Despite her class change and drastically reduced Mana, Tamamo is still exceptionally skilled in magecraft, using a large variety of elemental talismans to attack her foes in combat, maximizing their effects by predicting her opponents' actions in spite of her silly demeanor. She is also adept in physical combat with her parasol, alternating between attacking with it and using her magecraft to get the better of her enemies Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form. After the buffs provided by Goddess Metamorphosis wear off, Tamamo will be briefly stunned Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Everlasting Summer Sunlight - Sunshade Parasol of Master's Most Favorite Deity: Tamamo strikes her enemy twice, before leaping into the air and performing a diving kick to her enemy's groin and causing them to explode, dealing additional damage if her opponent is male. "Sunshade" is something seen as a charm against evil spirits, filled with a prayer of destroying bad bugs that stick to her Master. In the world of Fate/Extra, this attack is known as "Polygamy Castration Fist". Class Skills Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Tamamo's A-Rank allows her to skillfully ride all manner of vehicles and creatures, regardless of whether they existed in her time period. However, Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts remain out of her control. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. In contrast to her Caster self, Tamamo's rank in this skill has increased to A, allowing her to create a "Temple" that is considered superior to the Workshops of regular magi. Personal Skills Beach Flower: A skill that determines how much attention one will receive from the opposite sex. At EX-Rank, Tamamo's beauty is considered unparalleled, making those that see her fall madly in love with her. As a result of putting up more charms than usual at the beach, she has stuck one foot into "Tamamo Shark", another member of the Tamamo Nine. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a result of Amaterasu's aspects leaking into Tamamo's Saint Graph, her Divinity has been risen to a staggering A++ as she is imminently metamorphosing into a goddess. Goddess Metamorphosis: The highest form of the Shapeshift skill, allowing the user to transform into a goddess. When used, it grants Tamamo a feast of powerful buffs, at the cost of briefly stunning herself when they wear off. Midsummer Witchcraft: A powerful charm ability that Tamamo uses to severely weaken enemies charmed by her. However, it also lifts their mood and results in them fighting more seriously once it wears off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Foxes Category:Foxgirls Category:Spear Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Preparation Users